Never Listen to the Author
by SavL7
Summary: Curiosity for Jiraiya's next work led Kakashi to see the author's latest research. Unfortunately, he never thought he get eye full of his former student. Now, Kakashi understood why peeping in bathhouses was frowned upon. KakaxSaku
1. Peephole

Chapter 1 _Peephole_

_a/n_: I just have been dipping my toes in with Kakashi stories. Kakashi is one of my favorite characters, but I have never been able to understand him the way I understand Madara. Anyways I keep writing these introduction stories with Kakashi to get a better understanding. Hope it is entertaining. I think it's better then my other KakashixSakura fic.

* * *

He followed the long white hair man through the outskirts of town. Kakashi had to admit the little amount of excitement that flooded through him. Today he would see Jiraiya's inspiration for the next book in the icha ichs series. It was the closest thing to a sneak peek any icha icha fan could ask for. As they crossed a wooden bridge he noticed the steam to the bathhouses. He stopped in his place. "Jiraiya, I must ask, your inspiration wouldn't be illegal, correct?" he asked knowing about the author's habits.

The man turned back with a large grin, "Is my number one fan not up for a little danger?"

Kakashi brought his hand to the back of his head scratching it as he thought about the possible outcomes, "I don't think..."

"Nonsense, come on Kakashi, you do want to see what the heroine will look like. I'll even be taking notes for the next chapter," the sideways knowing grin the author gave only made it concrete to Kakashi how spectacular this new book would be. He wanted the author to finish the book now, as his curiosity seemed to eat away at him. The description of the heroine was always the most detailed and he always wished to meet such a beautiful strong woman like his description. To see the eyes that could seduce any man. To see the soft following skin that could turn any man into a weak puddle. He always wanted to see them, and now he was getting the chance...even if it was through immoral means.

…

Just one look...it couldn't hurt anything.

Kakashi let out a sigh of defeat. Jiraiya smirked knowing no true Icha Icha fan could ever turn him down. The white hair man with red paint down his cheeks gave the reluctant copy ninja a large pat on the back as he began leading Kakashi across the bridge. "This girl has contributed the most to my research. Her curves could outshine any mountain range. You will see how my description will not even do her justice!" he bragged as he began taking Kakashi up a secret path. Bushes cover their way followed by a few trees. As they ducked under the last branch they came upon the wood walls of the bath house. Jiraiya easily continued along the wall as steam escaped from the open ceilings. He gotten quieter making sure their presence was not sensed. Kakashi followed silently still questioning whether this went against his values. His body felt hot and he wasn't sure if it was from his nervous heartbeat or being so close to the heated bath water. Either way he felt uncomfortable following this man to his _research_.

Jiraya stopped and turned to him with that same large grin. He then bent down in a squatting position. His hands firmly pressed to the wall as his eye pressed against the barely noticeable hole. Kakashi watched the large man let out a girlish giggle while he spied on the innocent women.

"It's your lucky day, Kakashi! She's here," he said in quiet excitement while another giggle escaped.

The creepy shiver feeling went up Kakashi's spine. He kept looking behind him and to his sides waiting to be caught. He could only imagine the embarrassment. The Great Copy Ninja caught peeping. Be careful when he uses his sharingan he could be fantasying. Ugh. He rubbed his hand along his mask face trying to wipe away the shame. What was he doing? He heard Jiraiya scribbling down some notes. "Okay Kakashi, take a look at Icha Ichas new assassin spy. She's the one with long jet black hair. There's no way you could miss her," he said as Kakashi stared at him over his hand. Jiraya stood up and moved away from the peep hole.

Kakashi looked at the space as if a snake had coiled up there ready to attack. Jiraiya crossed his arms over his chest annoyed, " I don't show just any fan this."

He made a point. Not many people got to see what the actual character looked like. And he couldn't help the tinge of curiosity. "Long jet black hair?" he confirmed.

A smirk appeared on the author's face when he nodded. Kakashi sighed as he squatted down in front of the peeping hole. With a deep breath he brought his revealed eye to the hole. His mask pressed against the smooth surface of the wood. He gaze led him to a seemingly empty bath. The steam cascaded off the still bath water creating a foggy atmosphere within the area. There were bamboo trees around part of the pool while small shrubs decorated the entrance to the girls locker room. His eyes were drawn to the ripples caused by a young woman lowering herself into the bath. He had to admit Jiraiya had taste. Her long dark hair laid across the woman's bosom like a dark water fall. Her cleavage only hinting at what she truly had. Her face was young and relaxed.

However the woman did not compare to the one who just walked in. He hadn't noticed her until she pulled the towel slowly off her body. Her revealing long legs tempted his gaze upwards to her firm flat stomach. Her breast, while not large, were perky and taunt teasing his self control as her nipple harden from the exposing air. She turned slightly showing the curve in her waist which would accommodate the fit of his hand nicely. The last and final thing making her beauty purely exotic was her short light pink hair that was so natural and contrasted perfectly with her smooth cream skin.

As her body turned he realized what familiar face he would see.

Even though he knew the horror would be true he could not force his eye away. Not until he saw her darker pink curls around...

He forcefully pushed himself away from the wooden wall falling on his butt breathing heavily.

"That's what I'm talking about. I knew she was perfect for my research," the author stated with a smirk.

Kakashi couldn't bring himself to form words as his panting continued with his speeding heart. He had never realized how much she had grown...and quite beautiful she had grown as well. Shit. He could not believe he had peeped on his former student in the bathe...more importantly was fascinated by what he saw. Had he become that much of a pervert?!? And if she had caught him he could only imagine the beating he would get. He would probably be in a coma for weeks.  
Jiraiya stared at the man panting on the ground, "Come on Kakashi, speak. I need a readers point of view."

Kakashi still couldn't formulate a sentence to describe his thoughts so he settled for a word, "Sakura."

Confusion crossed Jiraiya's face at first, not understanding what a type of flower had to do with his strong heroine. A soft beautiful flower had not been his goal when picking out the appearance for his book's leading lady. It was strange Kakashi used that to describe her. He looked at the panting silver hair ninja who looked like a teenage boy after his first time. He thought Kakashi of all people would have known what a naked woman looked like. Then it clicked. His face paled as if death fingers were pulling him away.

Sakura was the name of that girl Tsunade had mentored.

…She was in the bath! He glanced at the wooden wall then back to the panicked masked man.

If Tsunade found out they had been peeping on her apprentice he would likely no longer have his male attachment...and he quite like his extra frog leg as he called it.

"Kakashi, let's go," he said in seriousness as he helped the mentally scar ninja up.

Kakashi only nodded as Jiraiya led him away from the cursed bathhouse. But no matter the distance away the image of her gorgeous body was burned into his mind. He should have just been patient and waited for the new book to be released. Sneak peeks were never worth it. He should have never listen to the author.


	2. Friends Don't Stop Talking

Chapter 2 Friends Don't Stop Talking

_A/N Thanks for the reviews! They were helpful! This is still very much the introduction. I feel like the last chapter might of even been the prologue, but whatever. Oh and I would like to remind people my grammar is never the best! You have been warned. Enjoy. Oh and I don't own Naruto. I also noticed one mistake that i will have to go back and fix jonin should be jounin. but like shika says "how troublesome." so yep i'll fix it later.  
_

* * *

Sakura paced down the wooden hallway to the Hokage's office. These were the days where she preferred training, she thought as she carried a large pile of paperwork in her hands. Her green eyes could just barely see over the top of the white mass. She heard a chair scratch against the wood floor. "Oh Sakura, do you need help?" Shizune asked.

Sakura felt a hand grab half of the paper pile from the top revealing the dark hair assistant. "Thanks Shizune-san," she said with relief. She glanced at the Hokage door knowing that once she entered her life would only be made more difficult.

A frown appeared on her face as she grumbled, "I hate her hangovers."

"At least it's not as bad as last week," Shizune nodded as she turned to the door.

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the comment. They were always bad, and today was no exception. With a preparation breath Sakura balanced the paperwork in one arm as she opened the door with the other.

"Damnit Sakura! Don't open that door so loudly!" her mentor shouted from behind the desk.

_If you didn't drink your weight in sake every time Jaraiya challenged you to a drinking contest it wouldn't be that loud!!!!, _she inwardly shouted. "Sorry shishou," she said as her eye twitched in irritation.

The blonde had her forehead cradled into the palm of her hand trying to endure the pain. Her other hand was in a fist on the wooden table. With a painful breath Tsunade looked at her two assistants. Her amber eyes looked ready to kill while her blonde hair appeared in a mess. "Sakura, I don't see how a talented ninja like yourself would need help with the simple errand I sent you on. Yet you steal Shizune away from her other work to help you," she shouted her fist slamming on the table, "We could have had an intensive day of training if I knew you would be slacking so much!" With that Tsunade hissed feeling the coming headache. Her fingers began rub her temples trying to push the horrible feeling away.

Sakura's hands crumbled into the paper as her anger filled her body. Before she could shout her own remark about how Tsunade's drinking was the true reason they weren't training Shizune spoke. "My lady, I offered to help Sakura-chan when I saw the large load papers she was carrying," Shizune defended.

The Hokage turned her glare to her other assistant. "Shizune, didn't I give the task of reorganizing the whole Hospital records! Why would you be near the office to begin with!" she shouted.

"My lady, a few of the records were left here by your own accord," Shizune said unaffected by Tsunade's anger.

A small smirk appeared on the blondes face at that. Shizune wasn't one to be easily frightened by her. Sakura watched as the Hokage nails began to tap along the wood surface. Gah. She did not want to deal with anymore of this woman's wrath.

"Fine Shizune, you may leave," Tsunade said into her hand. Shizune nodded and quickly crossed the office placing the papers on her desk. Shizune then turned back around and stared into Sakura's eyes. She gave a small smile of support before passing out of the office. Shit. Now Sakura was alone with the hangover monster.

As the door shut, Sakura stared calmly at her mentor. "I have the paper work from the village council," she stated hoping this could be done as soon as possible.

Tsunade let out a huff of air as she sat back, "It took you a little long."

"I apologize shishou, the council was just amazed by your sudden interest in the forms since you've been procrastinating for months," Sakura said not hiding her annoyed tone.

"The council doesn't do any work," she grumbled under her breath. She grabbed the water on the table and took a large gulp. Sakura walked slowly to the desk and delicately placed the papers down. She wanted to leave. Her shishou could be quite cruel in her headache state.

As Tsunade slammed the glass down she stared at the pink haired girl. She really had nothing else for her to do, and in truth she just wanted to lay back in the chair in attempts to hide from the pain. Damn Jaraiya. How did she also lose that bet to him? She needed to stop getting dinner with the man before he left town. A sharp carving pain banged against the inside of her forehead. She needed to take some of the pills she had in her desk, but was not going to do that in front of Sakura. Sakura and Shizune took some sick pleasure in taking all her medicine away so she would endure the full experience of the hangover. They hoped it would be a reminder of why not to drink. It was probably the reason Tsunade punished them when she was in this state. Serves them right acting like her mother. She noticed a few D-rank missions needing to be deposit to the Jonin headquarters, particularly the Jonin-sensais. "Okay Sakura, I'm giving you an easy assignment. Deliver these to the information desk at the Jonin headquarters. Tell them they need to be handed to each assigned Jonin," she ordered handing Sakura four scrolls.

Sakura grabbed the scrolls counting the seconds until she could leave. "Anything else?" she asked quickly.

Tsunade shook her head in irritation. "No, no. When you're done you have the rest of the day to yourself. Just don't bother me," she said in some relief. She could smooth her headache.

"Thank you shishou," Sakura said with a large smile. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Yes. Yes. Now leave," she waved her out. Sakura hurried out of the door not wanting to wait for her mentor to change her mind.

She shut the door with a sigh of relief leaning her back against it. Then with a happy squeal she jumped. The day off! The last time she had a day off was probably three years ago. She just needed to deliver the scrolls. Easily done. With a large smile she headed to the Jonin headquarters.

* * *

"So you joining us tonight? Going to pick up some attractive gals at that new club," Genma asked as a toothpick rolled between his smirking lips.

Kakashi didn't look up from his book as he walked down the hallway with them. "I don't think so," he said offhandedly. He wasn't too fond of the club scene. To many sweaty drunken bodies in one room. It never gave you a chance to actually talk to the person. Instead you were pulled into some dance where you attempt to keep to the rhythm and end up falling all over the place. It did not sound like a good night. He planned to curl up into a blanket and maybe open up a new book.

"Oh come on Kakashi," Genma swung his arm around the copy nin's shoulder, "It will be a fun time."

The mask man gave senbon master a sideways glance, "I don't think Shizune would appreciate your fun time."

"Shizune knows where we stand. She wouldn't be my girl if she didn't. Now stop trying to change the topic," Genma squeezed his shoulder as if threatening him to come.

"My rival is threatened. He knows all women will flock to me," the green clad ninja said from the other side with a large grin.

Kakashi was beginning to wonder why he went to lunch with these two. They could be so idiotic and annoying. Genma rolled his eyes at the response, "I will never understand how talking about youth could make a woman swoon."

Gai looked shocked by Genma's doubt, "Well a woman represents youth and the beauty of birth and life. Such as a flower in the midst of spring or a kitten sucking the tits from its mother…"

"Ok enough," Genma interrupted a bit disturbed.

Kakashi had brought his book down slightly disturbed at the image as well. "I would not believe those descriptions actually work if I hadn't seen it myself," Kakashi said softly as he shook his head. He remembered the last time he went to a club with them, Gai had group of women gathered around him.

"Just plain weird, I say, just plain weird," Genma said as he looked at Gai.

As they continued down the hallway, Kakashi sensed a familiar chakra. He paused in his steps stopping Genma as well who still had his arm around him. Genma gave him a confused look before asking, "What's wrong?"

"Uh..I just forgot something," Kakashi hurried to find an excuse while the image of her soft hands touching him went through his mind. He couldn't be around her. It was sick and wrong. She was his former student and it was unfair for her to deal with his sick perverted mind. He still couldn't believe it had been a month since the peeping incident and the image of her still teased him at night. What was wrong with him?

"Get it later man. We only get an hour for lunch," Genma said pushing him forward.

He needed to handle his primal instincts before he could face her. He would not let her suffer for his body's disgusting urges to touch her smooth cream skin. It was not only unfair for her but the rest of the team as well. He would probably naturally favor her over the others just in attempts to seduce her. He was made Team Captain to make rational decisions, but what rational decisions could he make if he wanted to fuck one of his members. He could not allow such thoughts to continue.

They rounded the corner to see a pink hair ninja handing some scrolls to the front desk. "These need to be handed to the assigned Jonin," her delicate voice ordered.

Sakura glanced up from the desk and a large smile formed on her soft features when she saw him. He couldn't help the slight warmth that spread inside of him. "Kakashi-sensai!" she said with some joy and began walking towards them.

Her large green eyes were captivating. They didn't leave his. As she got closer, his eyes were drawn to her lips that looked soft and warm. He wondered how they would feel. He inwardly groaned. He needed to stop this. This was disgusting. He needed to get away from her. He saw some confusion in her eyes and realized he hadn't said anything back. He quickly raised his hand in the air making a peace sign. "Yo," saying the only thing coming to mind.

"You're odd sometimes, sensai," she said with a smile.

"It happens with age, Princess," Genma said with a sly grin nudging Kakashi.

"Guess your right, Genma. Kaka-sensai been getting weirder every day. Signs of being senile," Sakura playfully teased.

Kakashi frowned. He wasn't that old.

"Guess what though?" Sakura said thrilled as she touched his arm lightly. He felt his arm tingle at the touch wondering how it would feel if she were to…stop it. He needed to get out of there. He took a small step backwards and quickly said, "What?"

"I got the rest of the day off. You want to get dinner tonight with your former student. It's been weeks since I've seen you," she said with a large smile.

"I've actually already made plans with these two," he responded even if part of him wanted to go. He couldn't spend time with her if his mind was acting up.

"Oh really?!?" Genma said loudly.

"I knew my rival couldn't turn a challenge down," Gai said with a large grin.

"And we probably should head out. Lunch breaks are short. I'll see you around, Sakura-chan," he said hurried and walked passed her leading the other two guys.

"Ok then…I'll see you around Kaka-sensai," she said to his back as he left. She wouldn't lie she was disappointed. It had been a long time since she had talked to Kakashi. And for some reason she was beginning to feel avoided. She let out a sigh and headed back out. Maybe she could have a girl's night. She needed to celebrate her day off somehow. She smiled at the idea. Yes, Ino was always good for entertainment. Today was Tuesday so she would be at her family's flower shop. Sakura headed out of the headquarters and saw Kakashi walking with his hands in his pockets. He followed silently behind the loud Gai who was bragging about his skills. Strange…

She turned in the other direction and headed to Yamanaka Flower Shop. The sun made the day warm and Sakura felt rather happy. She walked through the town and noticed a familiar long dark haired girl swinging her leg on the bench. "Hey Hinata!" Sakura shouted.

The girl jumped in surprise before facing Sakura with worried eyes. Once she realized who it was her lavender eyes calmed. "H-hello Sakura-chan," she said to her as Sakura stopped in front of the bench.

"What are you doing now besides day dreaming about a boy?" Sakura joked.

Hinata cheeks became bright red as she glanced to the ground. Sakura didn't spend much time with Hinata but knew she became easily flustered. "I'm kidding," Sakura said trying to comfort the girl.

Hinata nodded slightly before stuttering out, "N-nothing really. I-I'm getting lunch with Tenten…"

"Oh awesome! I was about to grab Ino. Why don't we make it a girl's lunch out?" Sakura said interrupting her.

"S-sure that should be fine," Hinata said softly.

Sakura grabbed the girl's jacket and pulled her off to the flower shop. Hinata's face was blazing red, but Sakura knew if she waited for her it could take a lot longer to get everyone together…especially since they still had to convince pig to take a break.

* * *

"Pig, I don't see why you can't go out to lunch," Sakura whined from behind the stand.

"Thank you, mam," Ino said while handing a lady a batch of flowers before turning a glare to Sakura. "I'm working Forehead!"

Sakura let out an annoyed sigh. "We're getting lunch right next store. It shouldn't even take that long," she argued.

Ino eyes narrowed before she sighed in defeat. She pulled off her apron then shouted into the back, "Dad, I'll be back in half an hour."

Sakura smirked in success as the three of them left for the restaurant. When they walked in there was a confused Tenten sitting at a booth. "Uh…I guess you picked up some other people, Hinata," Tenten said shaking her head.

"Y-yes, sorry Tenten," the shy girl answered.

"Don't be sorry, Hinata," Ino said proudly as she walked over to the booth, "Tenten loves spending time with us." Ino slid in across from Tenten.

Sakura followed as Hinata sat next to Tenten. "Yes, I love it so much," Tenten said sarcastically.

"We're sorry for interrupting your lunch. I just really wanted some girl time, Tenten," Sakura said sweetly trying to neutralize the situation.

"It has been awhile hasn't it," Tenten answered her brown buns nodding up and down with her head.

"Hello girls, how can I help you this afternoon," a handsome young waiter asked.

"We're actually not ready yet, sweety," Ino answered with a seductive smile as her eyes seemed to eat him up.

The boy blushed a little under the stare fidgeting with his apron as he responded, "I'll give you a few minutes then."

"Thank you hun," Ino said sweetly with a wave.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You are such a flirt."

"I'm sorry boys actually like me, Forehead," Ino hissed back.

"I actually agree, you can be a bit of a flirt," Tenten said to her.

"Hmph," Ino crossed her arms under her large boobs in annoyance. "I don't understand why you wouldn't flirt it's fun."

"I just find it distasteful. You flaunt yourself off like a prize," Tenten responded.

"Now don't be like that Tenten. I've seen you flirt with Neji," Ino argued giving a knowing look.

Tenten immediately blushed and glanced down at the table. Sakura didn't know Tenten had a crush on Neji, but now that she thought about it, it made perfect sense. She was kinder to Neji then she was to other males. "Y-you like Neji," Hinata perked up at it being her cousin.

"Why wouldn't she? Neji is good-lookin," Ino said with a large grin.

"Are you dating?" Sakura asked with curiosity.

"No and I don't think we ever will be," Tenten said somewhat upset.

"Why is that? You are great friends." Sakura asked.

Tenten let out a sigh before turning her brown eyes to Sakura, "That's it. He sees me as a friend. I'm not surprised."

It went silent for a second as the girls sat their uncertain how to cheer up their friend. Ino finally shouted, "We should go out tonight! Find some new boys."

"Yeah, Pig actually brings up a great point. I wanted to have a girl's night. You all can come over to my house and we can watch some movies," Sakura said with happiness.

Ino frowned before giving Sakura a you-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "How will that find us boys?" Ino asked.

In truth, Sakura wasn't up to finding any boy. She was to busy for a relationship. She trained with Tsunade, worked at the hospital, and was sent on highly difficult missions. She realized her schedule wasn't open for a boy at this point. She didn't mind. After Sasuke left she had sort of just given up on boys. "_Girl_ night. It will be fun," Sakura stressed girl to make sure her thickheaded friend understood.

"Sakura, you have to meet some boy so you can get over Sasuke. Shut up Forehead your not over him," Ino said before Sakura could protest, "Tenten needs to get over Neji and well we need to find someone for Hinata so she can be corrupted."

At the last statement, Hinata blushed and silently fiddled with her fingers. Sakura, however, wasn't going to be pushed around by her slutty friend. "Pig, I am over Sasuke. He has been gone for over three years. I just don't want to waste my first free night off looking for some stupid one night stand," she answered annoyed.

"Actually Sakura, I think it would be fun," Tenten objected her theory.

"What?" the word left Sakura's confused face. She thought Tenten would be as against this as she was.

"See Forehead. Now, I heard of this new club. It's suppose to be amazing," Ino started.

"I-I don't have a dress," Hinata responded shyly.

Ino's blue eyes looked up and down Hinata's body causing the shy girl to fidget under the glare. "You should fit perfectly into one of mine," Ino answered.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Sakura asked as she rolled her eyes.

"It should be fun, Sakura," Tenten said with a real smile. Sakura felt somewhat convinced. She personally preferred the idea of the four of them cozying on the couch watching a horror flick, but if it helped Tenten with her Neji problem she could sacrifice it.

"Y-yes fun," Hinata agreed.

…

Okay, now, Sakura was definitely going. If Hinata thought it would be fun then it was something Sakura had to see.

"So you coming tonight, Forehead?" Ino asked.

Sakura sighed, "I got nothing better to do." It would be an interesting night.


End file.
